Bulletless
by Camui
Summary: Unnecessary and convenient events result in Yamamoto and Tsuna attending the festival by themselves. With help from a few CONVENIENT comrades, Yamamoto manages to ensnare the 10th and win his affection. Yamamoto, you sly fox.


**A/N:** Everyone loves 8027? Lol. IDK if I'd be able to write SMUT about them buuut maybe one day I'll try. I like the fluffy sappy shit. 8D

**Pairing:** 8027

**Warnings?** Uhhh. None, really. UNLESS U DON'T LIEK UNDERAGE BOYZ KISSING OTHER UNDERAGE BOIS. :O (n00b).

-8027802780278027802780278027-

It was just another regular day at Namimori Middle School; Tsuna was late, Gokudera had blown up a few things, and Yamamoto was still smiling brightly as ever. As the teacher droned on about some English thing (it was Tsuna's worst subject, after all) the young Vongola couldn't help but let his gaze wander to his dark-haired companion, who sat diagonally in front of him. Yamamoto was listening intently to the lecture – despite everyone thinking he was a thick-headed jock, Takeshi kept good grades and was actually pretty intelligent. Though everyone was thrown off by his smile and carefree attitude. Tsuna, however, saw through it completely. Yamamoto must get tired of it, sometimes. Smiling. It's almost like he never stops…

Tsuna remembered when Yamamoto and Squalo were fighting – that serious look on Takeshi's face made the hair on the back of the 10th's neck stand up; presently, a shiver ran through Tsuna's frame and he blushed idly after his body shook, averting his gaze out of the window. And anyhow, nothing ever seemed to get Yamamoto down. Even the fact that he was now tangled up in this whole mafia mess… Tsuna sighed lightly, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand.

"Sawada-kun!"

The mafioso jerked in his seat and squaked lightly, standing up immediately at the call of his teacher, who raised a brow and pointed to the page they were on from the front of the room.

"Read this passage?"

Sweating profusely now, Tsuna picked up the book and focused his eyes on the roman letters. He licked his lips in concentration, then stuttered out: "Ze… ze catsu aru… p… pu-ray-ing-u in ze gu… gu… gu-ra-ssu. Z-t..." He licked his lips again and brough the book closer to his face. "Zthey run around-u, ch-chasing-u ze mische." (1)

The teacher raised a brow, and Tsuna immediately flopped back down into his seat, blushing furiously.

"Great job, Juudaime!" Gokudera said from next to him, giving a thumb's up and an insanely bright smile. Ugh, Hayato was even better at English than Tsuna! Not that Tsuna was insulted… just frustrated that he sucked so horribly at a language they'd been learning since they were eight.

Hanging his head, he heard the teacher dismiss the class for lunch, and let out a sigh. A hand on his shoulder made him look up – up up up! – into golden eyes, which were smiling amiably.

"You did well, Tsuna. I think you've improved since last week." Yamamoto said, pulling his chair around to sit in it backwards, bento in one hand as he pulled his chopsticks from his bag.

"You think?" Tsuna asked, really curious. His head tilted as he picked out his bento as well, Gokudera shuffling over to his desk as well, opening a soda and taking a swig.

Yamamoto nodded, "Yeah. Last week you couldn't pronounce your 'th' that well. You're starting to get it." The baseball nut smiled and Tsuna's heart fluttered a bit.

"Thank you, Yamamoto."

Gokudera growled and shoved Yamamoto's shoulder lightly. "OI! Don't think that praise is gonna get you higher in the ranks!"

Takeshi chuckled good-naturedly and raised his hands innocently. "Okay, okay Gokudera. I wasn't trying to impose on your position."

Grumbling, the silver-haired youth turned to Tsuna with a smile as well as an accompanying nudge to the boss' shoulder. "The festival is going to be in town this weekend. Are you going to invite Kyoko-san to be your date?" Though he was playing around, there was a hint of jealousy in his voice that made Tsuna sweatdrop and shrug his shoulders.

"I'm not sure." He said, picking up some rice and chewing on it thoughtfully. "I was thinking about it, but I overheard Kyoko and her friends saying that they were going to be out of town that weekend."

The right-hand man smiled broadly. "Good! Those women just get in the way of everything."

"That's not very nice, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said with a slight frown, but Yamamoto's waving of his hand brought his attention over to the Rain guardian.

"Well that just means the three of us can have time together! It's been a while since we've been together ourselves." He said, nodding as he took a bite of his takoyaki.

Tsuna smlied softly; Yamamoto, always finding the bright side of things. And he was right – the boys hadn't had 'boy time' in a while. The girls were always tagging along, and while Tsuna was never annoyed by it, he was definitely thankful that it would just be them this weekend. Last he'd heard, Reborn was off with Colonello somewhere, and Lambo and I-Pin were going to help mama in the house for Spring cleaning. So Tsuna knew that they wouldn't be bothered by the usual crowd, which was definitely nice.

The silver-haired youth was still a bit defiant, staying silent while shoving tiny sandwiches into his mouth.

"Sounds great, guys." Tsuna said with a smile, nodding and taking a drink of his water. He couldn't wait for the weekend, now; he was excited to spend it with his best friends.

-8027802780278027802780278027-

Friday seemed to drag on forever. Tsuna couldn't understand why the clock was going iso damn _slow_! There was ten minutes until the last bell, but each second just seemed to creep by slower and _slower_. The 10th thought he was going to go insane; he thunked his forehead onto his desk and let out a frustrated groan, followed by a sigh. The peace of not looking at the clock didn't last long, however – not a split second later he ws peeking up with a honey-colored eye to see that he now had nine minutes and eighteen seconds left until he was out of school. He glared briefly at the clock, but was shocked out of his anger when a hand landed on his shoulder. Giving an undignified yelp, his small body nearly jumping the person who touched him (out of automatic response), Tsuna covered his face to hide his blush, and then slowly spread his fingers to see Yamamoto staring at him curiously.

"Oh, Yamamoto." Tsuna let out a sigh of relief – he would have _died _if it was a teacher, or even Kyoko! He matched the baseball nut's smile easily and turned in his seat a bit, completely forgetting about the evil clock on the wall.

"Yo, Tsuna." The darker-haired youth raised a hand in greeting, then pulled over a chair. He sat on it backwards, chest against the backrest, per usual. It was a common thing for Yamamoto to do, but Tsuna always thought it was… cute? No, cute wasn't the word. It just _suited _the taller teen.

While thinking about his friend, Tsuna noticed the awkward silence that hung between them. Where was Gokudera? He wasn't there to start an argument or start fussing over the Juudaime. Glancing around, Tsuna's gaze finally landed on Yamamoto.

"Er… where's Gokudera?"

Yamamoto chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "On our way to school this morning Bianchi stopped by. Gokudera hurled instantly. Reborn came by as well and said that Gokudera and Bianchi needed to go back to Italy to tend to family business… so they'll be gone for the weekend."

Tsuna paled slightly. Okay, he was ready to spend the weekend with his friends - **friends**, that's plural. Reborn! Ugh. That damn baby. Tsuna had been talking to him the night before and said he was overly excited to spend the weekend at the fair with his closest friends. Stupid baby ruins everything!

"Oi," Yamamoto patted Tsuna's shoulder none-too-lightly (though affectionately), making Tsuna waver and whimper a bit. "It's okay. Me and you can go together! It'll be just as fun." He stood up just as the dreaded bell rang, and Tsuna had suddenly lost interest in school ending altogether.

_Together_?

This was starting to turn into more of a date than just a friendly outing… Tsuna growled and grabbed his bag, watching Yamamoto as the taller teen fixed up his baseball gear and met up with another jock so they could go to practice together.

On one hand, though… he was almost happy to spend time with the baseball nut.

Once Tsuna had arrived home, it was a fiasco. Mama, I-Pin and Lambo had taken over the kitchen (per usual), and were making… something or other. There were three boxes, each only half-full, and when Tsuna opened his mouth to query about what the hell was going on, he was promptly kicked in the shin by an angry cow.

"Tsuna can't see yet!" Lambo screeched, as Tsuna yelped and grabbed his shin and fell over onto the floor, trying his best to wriggle away from the infuriated tyke. Once the Vongola was clear of danger in the entry way (what? He had just been there!), he sighed and dragged himself up the stairs to his bedroom.

Opening the door, Tsuna slithered in (still on the ground, too lazy to get up from the blow to his leg – why could that damn cow kick so hard?) and blinked at his bed, where a simple grey and blue yukata was waiting for him. Curiosity getting the better of him, the brunet sat up and picked up the small note that had been left atop the garb.

_Tsuna –_

_Enjoy your weekend._

_R!_

"… damn baby." Tsuna glared at the note and tossed it aside, not taking notice of the little note scribbled on the back of the paper. He stood and stripped himself quickly – today was red boxers with orange swirls – pulling on the yukata and fastening it together. Turning to glance in the small mirror he had in his room, he smiled lightly. "Well, I guess I could go get Yama-…"

_**CRASH!**_

"I-PIN SAY NO ONE COME IN KITCHEN!"

Ah. Maybe Yamamoto was already here. Tsuna flinched slightly, thinking about all of the damage that the three 'house wives' were making, but the sound of feet thudding on the stairs made him look over to his door, which opened without knocking.

"Tsuna, did you knowe that you have three moms?" Yamamoto asked, chuckling lightly. One of his hands was still on the door, the other rubbing the back of his head. I-Pin may or may not have kicked him there. Yamamoto's eyes opened and he regarded Tsuna, and then the teen seemed to freeze.

"Yamamoto…?" Tsuna asked, blinking and tilting his head. Takeshi looked like he had just seen a ghost – oh, nope, now his tanned cheeks were starting to get a slight hint of pink on them. What could he…?

"…" Tsuna glanced down at himself, since that's where Yamamoto's eyes were attached. Ah, the top of his yukata wasn't fastened correctly and was hanging open on the right side, exposing his collar bone and his dusty nipple, and some more of his creamy skin. Blinking a few times, registering the situation, Tsuna made a slight squeak in the back of his throat before reaching up and clutching the material, bringing it all together and fastening it with a blush.

Why was it awkward? They'd seen each other shirtless (and more!) before. They were guys. They were friends. It was okay.

But for some reason, the way that Yamamoto's eyes had raked over the revealed skin, it made Tsuna's flesh hot and tingly all over. It was… odd. He'd never been just openly stared at like that before. And Yamamoto caught on just as quickly; when Tsuna's eyes lifted to the baseball nut the teen's blush had deepend a bit, but he was pulling something out of his yukata.

While Yamamoto read off the schedule of the festival for the evening, Tsuna tried to pay attention. He'd even sat down on the bed while the taller teen sat at the small table on the floor and laid out the piece of paper, using a nearby pencil to star the things that looked interesting.

Tsuna's head tilted slightly, examining his friend. No, there was nothing different about him. He was still the same Yamamoto that he saw every day for the past few years. Still smiling, still chuckling, eyes still glittering warmly. There were times when Tsuna knew Yamamoto was smiling just for the sake of the moment, and the tenth knew there were times when Yamamoto smiled for real. Right now the baseball player was smiling for real, talking about all of the different snack stands they needed to visit.

When his mouth opened to speak, his slightly chapped lips parted. When he enunciated certain things his tongue was barely visible, then would disappear. His Adam's apple would bob up and down occasionally, and when he took a breath between sentences the pulse on his neck slowed.

Blinking, Tsuna stared at Yamamoto, who was staring back at him. A moment of awkward silence passed between them, Tsuna feeling bad for not paying attention to whatever Takeshi was saying, and Yamamoto thinking that Tsuna had been paying attention and would therefore respond to whatever he had just said.

"Er… sounds great!" Tsuna said, wincing mentally. Whatever he had agreed to, he hoped it was painless – and didn't involve a ferris wheel.

Yamamoto smiled. "All right! We're set, then." He stood up from the table and tucked the note back into the recesses of his red and white yukata.

Tsuna nodded and started out the door, beginning a lazy rant about how Mama and the babies were making a ruckus. He was too busy yammering to notice Takeshi picking up the discarded note from Reborn, flipping it over to read the other side. A genuine, pure smile graced his features, and he set the note down before following Tsuna, not missing a beat of the boy's speaking.

-8027802780278027802780278027-

It turned out that the secret mission in the kitchen earlier that day had been to make bento for the boys. However, since Gokudera wasn't present, Lambo claimed his lunch and ate it with a furiously vicious appetite. As if the kid had never eaten in his life. Yamamoto and Tsuna thanked Mama and I-Pin (Lambo was passed out after eating so much food), and then set out on their way. A lot of the other people in the town were dressed in similar garments – yukatas and kimonos – heading towards the center of the city where the festival was being held.

"It's kind of weird," Tsuna started, holding his bento to his chest as they walked. It was starting to get a bit chilly in the evening, and the hot chicken inside of the box was doing good to keep the goosebumps from forming. "Going to something like this without everyone else, I mean." He didn't want to offend Yamamoto and make the other teen think that Tsuna didn't want to spend time with him. He turned his face upwards towards the baseball nut, smiling lightly.

"Yeah. But it's peaceful." Yamamoto commented, smiling back at Tsuna. The Vongola completely agreed; Haru wasn't shrieking about how 'badly everyone treats Lambo!', Gokudera wasn't blowing random objects up, Reborn wasn't shooting Tsuna, Bianchi wasn't poisoning everyone's lunch… it was peaceful. And as much as Tsuna loved his friends, he enjoyed the peacefulness.

It seemed that Yamamoto was the most mellow of them all. He took everything in stride, helped when he could, and otherwise kept to himself. Tsuna appreciated that. It was stressful enough trying to keep tempers in check, and he was glad that Yamamoto was there to help him along with that. Glancing up at the taller teen out of the corner of his eye, Tsuna smiled softly.

"Ah" Yamamoto pointed, making Tsuna's gaze follow his finger. A few fireworks had been lit, and both of the mafioso's faces lit up with excitement. "Looks like it's getting started!"

The first night of the festival always started after the sun went down. The opening ceremonies involved kabuki and fireworks, lots of food, and a few of the (tame) rides opened up. Once the pair had entered the festival sight, their eyes were glancing in every direction, trying to take everything in. No matter how many times one went to a festival like this, each time you returned it was always like a new experience.

"Tsuna, let's try this!" Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna's hand, making the brunet's heart skip a beat as he was tugged over to a snack stand.

He smiled as Yamamoto glanced at the differrent options – the theme was 'ancient Japanese legends', the food being either octopus or fish. Takeshi picked up a skewer that held a fish cake on it, the fish cake shaped and decorated much like one of the monsters Haru had dressed up as to scare the children away.

"Look, it's just like Haru!" Yamamoto chuckled, then picked out a rather cute snake for Tsuna. He paid for them – even though Tsuna protested avidly – and then lightly pushed the boss back out into the crowd. "I'm going to be treating you tonight, okay?" Yamamoto said, smiling and nudging Tsuna with his elbow lightly. "Pops knows most of the food merchants here so I get a special price."

Yamamoto never ceased to surprise Tsuna. But that was okay; Tsuna took a bite out of the decorated fish patty on the skewer and smiled at the delicious taste, his eyes wandering around. For a bit they meandered around the main food lane, stopping at different booths and trying out whatever looked interesting.

As they munched on some onigiri and wandered out of the food booths, they entered the general merchandise section. People were selling all sorts of things; jewelery, clothes, art. They slowed their gait so they could take in all that had to be offered, and Tsuna couldn't help but buy a few trinkets to give to their friends. A 'kawaii' keychain for Haru, a pair of earrings for Kyoko. He found a lighter that said 'If you don't like my smoking, stop breathing', and decided to get it for Gokudera. Along with a few little things for the babies, and then a pretty necklace for his mom, he had two medium-sized bags hanging off of one arm. Now he felt like his conscience could rest, since he'd bought gifts for the people that had to miss out on the weekend.

Yamamoto hadn't really bought anything other than food (well, he found an awesome baseball cap of his favorite team), but he had been browsing with a mild determination. Tsuna figured he was looking for something in particular – what that was, the brunet wouldn't know – and he just tagged along while Yamamoto pulled him to different booths. Their hands always managed to find each other as they merged into the crowds; whether it was to not lose each other or not, Tsuna didn't know, and he didn't care. Half of the time he didn't even notice until Yamamoto squeezed his hand to get his attention. And to be honest, it wasn't such a horrible thing. It was casual, and natural. A few people glanced in their direction but nobody seemed to care too much about it, but a few times Tsuna blushed when some girls would look at them and squeal and giggle.

"Hey, Tsuna."

Tsuna glanced up at the Rain guardian, head tilted and eyes wide as Takeshi smiled softly at him.

"What do you think of this?"

A little figurine appeared in Tsuna's vision, and he blinked a few times as Yamamoto placed it in his open palm. It was a porcelain flower, hand-decorated with all of the elements under the sun. The great blue sky was in the middle, surrounded by rain, storm, sun, mist, and thunder. It was weird how… symbolic it was to Tsuna's life. Instantly he felt a little attached to the object. He glanced at the booth and saw that it was the only one – the other flowers were ornate and girly – and glanced up at Takeshi.

"This…-"

"- Is already paid for." Yamamoto smiled brightly, and as Tsuna's jaw dropped a bit he pushed the tenth away from the stand and back into the crowd. Tsuna tried protesting, waving the trinket around idly as he spoke; Yamamoto carefully plucked the painted porcelain out of his boss' hands and put it in a purple velvet pouch, then slid it into one of Tsuna's bags. "Let's go to the ferris wheel!"

All protests about the gift left Tsuna's mind. Instead, he started protesting about the ferris wheel. Yamamoto chuckled and slung an arm around the flailing brunet, bringing the smaller teen into his side as he simultaneously leaned down to whisper into the Vongola's ear.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Tsuna shut up instantly, blushing lightly at the close proximity of Yamamoto's lips to his delicate ear shell. He could feel the hot breath ghost over his skin, and he shivered slightly – but he chalked it up to the evening being a bit cooler than usual.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna started, once they'd gotten in line for the ride. He glanced up at his friend, his large honey eyes pleading. "I really don't like ferris wheels…"

"I know." Yamamoto replied simply, and Tsuna balked.

"And you're going to put me on one, anyway!?"

A hand pat Tsuna's head, and the mafioso fumed lightly. His eyes traveled over to the aforementioned ride, and this time he shuddered in fear. Ever since he was a little kid he hadn't really liked ferris wheels. Especially when they stopped at the top. That was the worst thing ever! He rememberd that his father used to rock the box back and forth and tell Tsuna "look at how long of a drop it is to the ground!" as he dropped a coin.

It was a traumatic experience, you see.

But before Tsuna could back out of the plan, Yamamoto handed the operater their tickets and pulled Tsuna up into one of the booths. It wasn't square, it was round, with plexi-glass lining it to make a sort of 'window'. Really the whole thing looked like a giant umbrella with a basket beneath it. It was less intimidating than those rickety old boxes that rocked so easily… Yamamoto swung the door shut and latched it, sitting back and smiling at Tsuna, who was frozen to the seat across from him.

"It's not that bad, Tsuna. Just don't think about it." The charismatic smile was almost convincing – but alas, the ride started with a jolt.

Tsuna yelped and moved to the middle of the booth, clinging onto the pole that attached the metal umbrella to the box. His eyes were screwed shut, the rocking of the box making him slightly dizzy. He felt hands on his shoulders and tensed slightly; they pulled but his grip on the pole only got tighter.

"Tsuna, if you're in the middle then you're going to make it rock!" Yamamoto said, slightly exasperated as he tried to pry the young boss away from the sanctity of the pole.

"Eh! Stop!" Tsuna squealed and merely held on to the pole tighter, and Yamamoto sat back with a slight frown on his face, contemplating what to do.

Smiling almost evilly, Yamamoto put a hand to the side of his mouth and called out: "Oh Tsuna did you know that the pole you're holding onto is really a bunch of snakes?"

Tsuna stopped his flailing and muttering, frozen completely still. His eyes were large as saucers, and instantly he imagined a bunch of green, slithering reptilian creatures in his grip. When he imagined one coiling around his neck, he sprung forward and into Yamamoto's chest, who gaze a soft 'oomf!' of surprise, before chuckling and wrapping his arms around the whimpering boy.

"There, see? It's not so bad to just sit here."

Frowning and shaking his head, in turn making him nuzzle Yamamoto's side (which made the baseball player giggle a little), Tsuna refused to look up.

"Hey…" Yamamoto ran his fingers through the messy brown hair in a comforting manner. "Come on. I brought you up here for a reason, y'know."

Glancing up towards the smiling face, Tsuna blushed when he realized what position they were in. All of a sudden he was happy that they were on the ferris wheel, moving up towards the top where no one but the stars could see how close they were embracing. Clearing his throat and moving to sit next to Takeshi, he ran his fingers through his hair nervously, keeping his eyes shut. He took deep breaths, preparing himself to open his eyes; he exhaled slowly, then opened his eyes.

They were stopped at the top.

Tsuna started sweating and resisted the urge to once again cling to either the pole or Yamamoto, and clenched his fists in his lap, staring straight ahead. He could see everything; the whole city was lit up in the darkness, and the stars above were twinkling their friendly hello's. Yamamoto slid his arm around Tsuna and rubbed his arm warmly, bringing the smaller teen closer to him.

"It's beautiful." Takeshi said softly, his own golden gaze staring out towards the hills where the entertainment was being delivered.

Tsuna had to admit that with Yamamoto's arm around him, he felt much safer. Protected. Just like Yamamoto promised he would be. Smiling lightly, feeling some of the tension in his body release, Tsuna relaxed slightly and watched the kabuki stage in the distance.

About five minutes passed, and they were still on top of the ferris wheel. Tsuna got nervous briefly, and glanced over to Yamamoto.

"Erm… why are we still on top? Shouldn't we have rotated by now…?"

Yamamoto glanced down at Tsuna, then realized that yeah, they had been up there for some time.

"Hm. Let me see."

Without much thought (or care!), Yamamoto leaned over the wall of the booth to call down to the people behind them. "Hey, do you know what's going on?"

The people shrugged and called back. "I think the wheel is stalled!"

Yamamoto returned to Tsuna, who was much like a statue, and shrugged a bit sheepishly. "Sorry… looks like we're stuck here."

As soon as Tsuna registered that Takeshi wasn't leaning over the edge precariously, his body seemed to melt as he molded himself back against Yamamoto's side.

"Don't lean over like that! You could fall!" Tsuna reprimanded, and Yamamoto just chuckled softly and shrugged.

"Well, I didn't, so I think we're okay." He nodded, then glanced up at the sky when a whistle and a whirr echoed about.

In the not-too-distant field, people were lighting off the fireworks. They flew high in the sky and exploded into beautiful, radiant colors, making even Tsuna forget that they were about fifty feet off of the ground in a booth that was swinging lightly with the breeze. Music was playing, people were clapping, but it felt like the pair was on top of the world, where all of that was just muffled noise. Tsuna could hear Yamamoto's heart beat and breath, which did all the more to comfort him.

Yamamoto brought his legs up onto the bench, sitting Indian style. His arm stayed around Tsuna, Tsuna stayed pressed to his side, and they sat in comfortable silence as they watched the fireworks create a story with their colors and shapes.

"Tsuna,"

Both teens turned their heads at the same time, and the end result was their noses bumping against each other lightly. A blush dusted over Tsuna's features, and apparently they both forgot the fact that 

Yamamoto was about to say something. They stayed in place like that for a few moments, the fireworks casting colorful glowing shadows over their faces, and then it happened. Tsuna wasn't sure who moved first, but their lips came together softly, just the gentlest of brushes. It sent a slight spark of electricity through Tsuna's spine; it was his first kiss, and he never expected it would feel this good, let alone be with one of his best friends. Their lips stayed pressed together, and Tsuna felt his eyelids slowly drifting shut. A hand reached up and fingers gently caressed the boss' cheek, and the smaller teen instinctively leaned into it.

The action caused their lips to interlock in a new angle, and Tsuna gasped softly at the sensation against his lips. Yamamoto took in Tsuna's bottom lip and nibbled on it gently, his hand moving from Tsuna's cheek back into his hair, sifting through it affectionately. Fireworks continued to explode, but this time Tsuna couldn't tell if they were the ones that were being lit by the people in the fields, or the fireworks and stars that he saw behind his closed lids as Takeshi pulled him closer.

The kiss was incredibly sweet. Not just the amount of fondness of it, but from what they had eaten as well. Tsuna's senses were on overdrive, his whole body receptive of what was happening. Goosebumps formed on his forearms and he shivered slightly; he wasn't sure if it was the cold or the feelings that were forming in the pit of his stomach.

All too soon Yamamoto pulled away, his fingers still tangled in the brown locks. The baseball player's breathing pace had increased a bit, and so had Tsuna's.

"Ah, Tsuna, you're cold." Takeshi noticed, bringing Tsuna into his chest as if it were the most normal thing in the world. As if the intimate moment they had just shared was as common as sneezing between them.

It was nice. Don't dwell on it. Don't think about it.

Just let it happen.

Again Tsuna felt protected in the embrace of the baseball player, resting his head against the taller teen's chest and watching the fireworks. The snuggling was doing good for his body temperature, which had dropped and risen quite quickly in such a short amount of time. Now he was comfortable and cozy in Yamamoto's arms. He had even forgot that they were dangling from a metal wheel fifty feet off of the ground – that is, until they started moving again.

He whimpered and clutched at Takeshi's yukata, sniffling and cursing God, the operater, ferris wheels, fairs, and for some odd reason Reborn, but they reached the bottom safely. The operater apologized to them, but Tsuna was too busy clinging to Yamamoto as they carefully exited the booth to pay attention to the look that they were receiving from the ferris wheel guy.

Yamamoto assured the man that they enjoyed the fireworks as he grabbed their stuff, leaving Tsuna stranded for just a moment before returning to the smaller boy's side, helping him arrange the gift bags on his arms. As they walked away Takeshi turned and gave a smile and a wink to the blond ferris wheel operater, who gave a smile that shone through his whiskers and tapped his hard hat in acknowledgement.

"Ready to go home?" Takeshi asked, snapping Tsuna out of his daze.

"Hm? Oh, uh… is there anything else you'd like to do, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked, not wanting to end the night early if there was more things that Takeshi wanted to do. As long as they didn't involve that ferris wheel. Blinking, Tsuna remembered something. "Hey, that ferris wheel guy. I didn't get a good look at him, but he sure looked familiar…"

"Did he?" Yamamoto tilted his head and thought briefly for a moment, before shrugging. "I didn't notice anything." He smiled, distracting Tsuna from his question. "And there's nothing else I wanna do. The rest will all happen during the day tomorrow."

Tsuna nodded as they continued to walk, exiting the slowly dying grounds of the fair. People were retiring for the night, pleased with the fireworks and delicious food that they had enjoyed. Tsuna and Yamamoto were among them; Tsuna was still pressed against Yamamoto's side, feeling the beginnings of sleep to tug at his eyes.

Once at the Sawada residence, Yamamoto helped Tsuna inside and up to his bedroom, where he set the gift bags down on the table and pushed Tsuna down onto the bed gently, helping the mafioso untangle his yukata and get under the covers. He didn't linger for too long, but just as he got up to leave, a small hand grasped the baseball players', halting him from leaving.

"Takeshi…"

The use of his first name from the boss' lips made Yamamoto turn and give the brunet a curious look. Tsuna's eyes were droopy, and a small smile was on his face.

"Thank you…"

Takeshi smiled in return and bent down, pressing a gentle, tender kiss to the tenth's lips. He straightened and gave Tsuna's hand a squeeze, then turned to leave the bedroom.

The breeze of the door swinging shut ruffled some papers in the room, including Reborn's note, which flipped over to the back side.

_Protect him with your Dying Will._

Not everyone needed a bullet to do what they've been longing to do.

--

**A/N:  
**_1: Tsuna sucks at English. Really, really bad. "The cats are playing in the grass. They run around, chasing the mice."_

Rofl? Ehh.The whole time I was writing this, I couldn't help but think it would make the cutest doujinshi. 8D Lol. I'm retarded. If I was a better artist I'd draw it out. Siiiigh.  
DON'TCHA LOVE HOW EVERYONE IS CONVENIENTLY OUTTA COMMISSION, AND EVERYTHING IS JUST SO CONVENIENT?!  
Yamamoto, you sly fox.  
Review pleeeeease.


End file.
